Control
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: What's the worse that could happen when Beca can't find Stacie at a Halloween party? One shot kinda inspired by Halsey's "Control", kinda not.


**Thought I'd try something different - So, here it is!**

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" An angry voice to the left of me says. My eyes do a double take at the person beside me. He has dark, black eyes and his face is pale, probably paler than anyone else's here, and he has various scars running down the side of his face, along with bloody, open wounds. They look almost realistic, he must of put a lot of thought into his costume, unlike myself.

I'm not really the "going out and dressing up for Halloween" type, but I just needed a good excuse to drink, and be away from my father and his new blonde bimbo. I mean, girlfriend. So luckily, Stacie convinced me to be here tonight, at one of the "hottest" parties in Barden.

"S-sorry." I stutter as I quickly move past him, and into another group of people now.

My hands grip around both the red cups in my hands, as I continue to walk and bump into people. Stacie sent me off to go get her another drink, but of course I can't find her now to save my life. Why can't she just stay in one spot?! Right now, I'm just being awkward and crashing into people. I think I've said "sorry" more times than my own name. Tonight, then any other night.

I continue to walk through this unknown house, as I find and reach the stair case. There was a couple sat right in the middle of my way. A girl in a skimpy bunny costume, and a guy dressed as a football jock. My feet move to the stair just above where they're sucking off each others faces. I clear my throat loudly, but they still continue making out. "Guys." I say as I raise my hands up in the air. Not too high though, scared of spilling the drinks in my hands.

They barely just pull away from each other so I can get pass them. "Thanks." I mutter as I walk past the two, rolling my eyes.

I reach the top of the stair case and look around. There was nothing much up here, only a mirror to the right, along with three doors by it's side. I decide to walk over to the mirror and look at myself. Okay, so my costume was lame, really lame. I'm probably the most dressed down person here, wearing a casual, red hoodie along with black skinny jeans. At least I had my angel wings - which were still in tact. I guess I have Stacie to thank who had them to spare.

"Stacie?" I yell out, hoping for a response, but nothing.

My feet can't help but wonder towards the first door. Maybe this is a bathroom, and Stacie is just fixing up her wig or something. I place both of the cups on the wooden floor, so they won't spill, and move my hand around the door handle, as I make my way inside. It's dark, but I can make out a bed in the right side corner. Okay, no bathroom, no Stacie - there's no reason for me to be in here. I close the door shut carefully, and move myself to the next one.

I open the door to see another dark room. This time, I could sense coldness in the air as it sent my skin into goosebumps. Something was different about this room. I could make out a desk right in the center of the room whilst a chair sits in front of it. As I go to close the door shut, I see a something from the corner of my eye go past me like a flash. I open the door wider, curious as to what I've just seen.

My eyes look from side to side of the room, but nothing seems to be out of place. As my hand is still placed on the door handle, I go to close it again. Just before the door can completely close, I hear a noise. A movement, almost like a sudden gust of wind. I push the door wider and let it swing open.

"Anyone in here...?" I say, my voice filling the room. I hear a creek coming from the left corner of the room. I don't know what made me do it, but my idiot self decides to walk in and over to the noise. I hear the creek noise again, and my feet continue to move towards the sound. I squint my eyes as I see a black child-like shadow in my way.

"Hey? Are you okay? Are you lost?" I say, concerned for the child alone in this room. I could only see their back, as they stand with their head down. The child was wearing a long, off-white coloured dress. Her long, black hair lied curled on her back as her head still tilts downwards.

She doesn't answer me. Maybe she got scared and locked herself in here? Poor thing. "Are you alright? There's no need to be scared-" I say as my hand touches her shoulder. The girl harshly shrugs her shoulder away from me, then turns herself around. That's when I feel my heart start to pounce deep down inside me. I feel my body jump two steps back as I now stare at the faceless girl in front of me. Holy SHIT.

" _DON'T_." The faceless body yells at me. What the FUCK? How was this even possible? This girls costume was fucking wack.

This girl couldn't be at least 10, so why was she freaking me _the fuck_ out right now? I swallow the silivia hard down my throat, as I start to walk backwards away from her. The girl with no face takes a step closer to me, and I feel my blood start to boil inside me with fear.

" _TOUCH_." She yells again, angrily. How the fuck can she even yell like that? She doesn't have a mouth, or any facial features at all. This was getting fucking creepy, I could almost feel myself shaking.

I don't say anything back, as I'm too frighten to open my mouth to say anything.

" _ME_." She yells once more. I stare at her blankly like I have no idea what's going on, because clearly I don't.

She slowly tilts her face to the side and stops for a moment. I continue to stare at her, looking for a face somewhere where it should be. But it's not long until she gives out a gut wrenching scream that could easily shake this entire house into two, if it were possible to do so. I bend down and cover my ears with my hands like I were trying to hide, but there's no escaping the loud sound. I close my eyes, hoping she'd be gone when I open them. But I can still hear her, she's still screaming and I can't seem to move. I take a chance and open my eyes, and she's right in front of my face now.

"FUCK!" I yell as I jump back from her, frightened and startled. She quickly moves and screams again, right in front of me as she jumps up, and raises her hand to attack my face with her long, sharp fingers.

I give out a small scream as I see her get closer. "Ouch!" I then say as I feel a pain start to occur on my forehead.

I blink a few times, then try to look for the girl, but she's no where to be seen, and her screaming has stopped. Without a second thought, I quickly move myself up and away from the room, and run down the stairs as fast as my legs allow to move - Not caring if I even step on the people making on in the middle. "Sorry!" I yell behind me at them.

I run to the nearest person on the bottom level of the house that I could find. "Hey, did you hear those screams just then?! Did you see a little girl with no face?!" I say fast, panicking.

The girl with the green wig looks at me like I'm some kind of crazy person on the lose. "Scream? No? Girl, are you okay?"

I just shake my head and ignore her, and she still looks at me like I'm crazy. Okay, whatever. Time to find Stacie now, I thought.

"Stacie?!" I yell out her name while getting lost and squashed between large groups of people. Trust me to lose Stacie at a damn party.

My head starts to spin then, I could almost see colours and shapes floating around inside my head, and I was almost starting to feel nauseous. I stand on my tippy toes to look around. I spy a back door which leads to a lighted outdoor area - Perfect. I quickly move my way through sweaty bodies and hideous Halloween costumes as I make my way to the door.

Once I'm out, I breath in fresh air as it stars to calm my stomach, thank God.

"Stacie?!" I cry out, hoping to find her outside. Hoping to find her and get away from the horror movie scene I just encounted. But once again, it's no use. I decide to walk around, but there's mainly younger children playing and dancing away from the adults inside.

I decide to keep walking, in hope to find Stacie, even though I know it s no use - Maybe I just like being in this fresh air, and away from the house. As I continue to walk, I feel something heavy on my foot. I look down to see a little boy dressed as Super Man has run into my legs.

"Oopsy, be careful!" I say as I help the boy up. He looks at me and then gives me a funny face.

"What are you suppose to be dressed as?" He asks me. Good question.

"I'm... An angel. Can't you see my wings?" I say as I point behind me, playing with him.

He starts to laugh at my response. "No, you're not! You don't look like an angel. Your costume sucks!"

For some reason, my chest begins to beat fast and I could feel my body start to get hot. I then hear a voice in my head, telling me to scream at him, frighten him, but I try to fight the thought and the voice away. I keep my mouth shut, but the voices are back, begging to take over my mouth. I could feel my body start to get hotter, then go to cold until I feel my skin prickle with goosebumps. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't feel quite like myself.

I lose control of my body for a moment, and my mouth opens as I hiss at him, like a big cat fighting for dominance.

His eyes widen with fright and I feel guilty, but I know inside it wasn't me, it was the voices in my head... No matter how crazy that sounds, it makes sense to me in this moment. I cover my mouth with both my hands, hoping it won't happen again... I don't know what came over me, I've never made that sound before - I didn't even know I could?!

"W-w-what-" He starts to stutter.

Before he could continue his sentence, my hands are forced to drop by my sides, and my mouth opens again. I hiss at him just as bolder, and louder than before.

"P-Please stop, you're scaring me!" The boy shouts as he runs away from me now.

" _God damn right, you should be scared of me!_ " The voice in me says as l watch his feet move as fast as they possibly can.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself before walking off, walking further outside and away from people.

As I continue to walk, that's when I see Aubrey. Aubrey is dressed up as a witch. Well, a slutty one, to say at least. With her short black, mini dress. Her boobs were on show tonight, more than usual, and yes. She did look hot. She was very nice to stare at I must admit, but then my eyes move to the red head next to her. Chloe Beale. My eyes wonder to her costume, and she looks like a damn goddess, in her - extremely short - Indian dress. Well, _damn_.

While I continue to stare at Chloe before me, I feel liquid start to pour down the front of my hoodie. I quickly look to the right to see an apologetic girl by my side. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry!" She quickly says while trying to help me. But instead, she bumps into me again, causing more liquid to spill on me. Are you fucking serious right now?

I was now covered in stickiness and I couldn't feel more pissed off. I feel an anger start to rise up inside me. I open my mouth to say don't worry about it, but instead, a vicious cat-like hiss comes out once again.

"What the fuck..." The girl says as her eyes lock with mine in complete fear.

That damn sound again, what is wrong with me?! I open my mouth again to apologize to her, but another skin crawling hiss escapes from me. I look at the girl and she looks more terrified than before. She breaks our eye contact and quickly moves from me to get further away as possible, pushing people in her way if needed.

Fuck, what was happening to me?

I start to rub my face with both my hands, hoping the voices and all this nonsense would leave me alone. I then turn around to Chloe again. I watch as her and Aubrey exchange a hug before the blonde leaves her by herself.

I now watch as Chloe sneakily walks around the side of the house. The voices in my head were telling me to follow her, so I do so. I follow close behind her as she escapes away from the party. My eyes watch as Chloe pulls something out from her dress pocket, and starts to light it up.

My legs quickly walk over towards her. "You smoke?! Dude, no, what the fu-"

"Shh. Keep it down!" Chloe says as she quickly places the lighter back in her pocket.

I move myself closer to her and snatch the cigarette out of her hand, and throw it away as far as possible.

"Jesus, Bec. It's nice to see you too." Chloe says, her voice sounding surprised.

"Since when do you smoke?!" I say, angry.

"I don't do it that often, okay. Just... Every once in a while."

I look into her eyes, almost concerned, but she takes a step back from me. "Wow Beca, your eyes."

"What?" I say confused.

"Your contacts. They keep changing colour."

Contacts? I wasn't wearing contacts? What the hell was she talking about?

"I'm not..." I try to say but my voice sounds weak. I feel a sudden pulling feeling in my stomach, a feeling like I could almost spew up. Dammit, what was happening to me tonight?

I couldn't stand up any more then, I feel like the ground beneath my feet could calapse at any minute. "Are you okay, Becs? You don't look so good."

I feel my body start to bend over, almost like I have no control over myself anymore. I try to speak, yell even, but my mouth won't open. I feel my eyes close as my feet start to give way, but lucky Chloe catches me just before I could reach the ground.

"Beca? Beca?! Oh my god." She says as she tried to pull me up with her strong arms.

My eyes shot open as I look up deeply into Chloe's bright blue orbs.

I feel my body get back it's strength, as I straighten my legs and end up pushing Chloe up against the nearest wall.

"Ouch, Beca." I stare into Chloe's eyes again, to see I caused her pain. "I didn't realize you were so strong..." She says under her breath. I didn't realize I was either.

Chloe looks at me with her mouth open, as I'm still holding her up against the wall with my hands. She looks scared, almost, and I don't mean to give her that expression at all. I stare at her lips as she starts to bite down on them with her teeth.

I push myself closer to her and fill the space between us. "I kinda feel like kissing you. Right now." The words escape from my lips in an instant, but it was nothing I regret. It wasn't the voices in my head talking this time, it was me. Because for some unknown reason, I've always wondered what kissing Chloe would be like.

I watch as her pupils start to dilate and her cheeks turn rosy. "I wouldn't stop you, if you tried." Chloe says with a shy smile.

I look at her first. Really look at her. At her face, her beautiful face that I love seeing at rehearsals everyday. Her gorgeous features that always manage to take my breath away, even now, with two black and red stripes on her cheeks. My eyes move to her red hair, beautifully plaited down the sides of her face. How can one person be filled with so much beauty? While I stare at her, I notice her lips twitch into a small smile.

I can't help myself. The blood in my veins were beating faster, the same pace as the music coming from inside the house. I could feel my heart work faster with each beat I hear. I close my eyes and rest my face into Chloe's to kiss her lips. She kisses me back as I feel her hot breath in my mouth. I move my mouth along with hers, continuing to kiss and feel the softness of her lips. Who would of though kissing Chloe Beale would be... _this_ good? I knew it would be good, but this, this was something else. Her kisses sent my whole body into a shock, a high, which I don't want to come down from, and I was loving every second of it.

Chloe tilts her head and moves her lips away from mine for a instant, to catch her breath back. I would of done the same also, but my body forces me to kiss her neck, so I do. I carefully move her plait away so I have better access. I start to kiss her neck up until I reach her jawline, and I even kiss her there. I go to look at her, but her eyes are closed, and her mouth is open with a wide smile. I move my lips back to her neck as my tongue slowly makes its way down, reaching her collarbone. "Beca..." Chloe softly says as her hands find my back, pulling me more into her. I lick back up her neck, then finding the woman's pulse point. I softly bite my teeth down into her sensitive skin, and almost melt when I hear her giggle.

"Ouch, Bec. Fuck." Chloe then screeches, as her hands wrap tightly around the back of my hoodie. "You just bit me. Like, really hard..."

I move my face away to look at her neck to see a few blood bruises that I caused. Shit.

"Shit, Chlo. I'm so sorry, dude." I say as I back away from her. I wipe my mouth to see if there was any blood, but instead I feel two bumps in my mouth. I could feel my gums start to ache also. It felt like two of my teeth just got pulled out without any mediation, it was the strangest sensation. I move my tongue over my teeth to find two of them have enlarged inside my mouth. I take a finger into my mouth to find them sharply pointy right at the end, almost like fangs. I could easily pass as a vampire right now. I move my finger over the bottom edges of my teeth again, but they've now shrunk back down to normal size.

"What is happening to me?" I say aloud to myself. I could cry right now - what is happening to my body? What is happening to _me_? Was it something I drank or am I just going crazy? What if that little - demon whatever - girl did something to me...? Fuck.

"Don't worry, babe. It was hot. I've always been curious anyway..." Chloe winks as she grabs me by my wrists and pulls me back to her against the wall, also pulling me from my thoughts. Her hands go to the back of my neck and her lips find mine again.

I feel Chloe's fingers wrap around tightly in my hair as her lips still move with mine. I move my tongue to lick Chloe's bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth, and she allows me. My tongue finds hers as she tilts her face so she can deepen our kiss. I didn't want this to stop, at all. It's a normal thing to be kissing your best friend at a party and enjoying it... Right?

My hands move down Chloe's body, and I stop at her thighs. I lightly stroke my hands back up on her flawless skin, slowly, as I move her dress up as well, leaving her legs and panties on display for only me. I can't help as my hands move behind her, cupping her ass cheeks. Squeezing them lightly first, then pulling her into me as she moves away from the wall now. As Chloe still continuous to kiss me, I feel her leg wrap around my waist, making our bodies as close as possible. I cup my hands around her cheeks more, and then pick her up off the ground as her other leg wraps around my waist also. I pin her back up against the wall, without breaking our kiss. Her arms wrap fully around neck, but she giggles which leads us to break our kiss.

" _Damn_. You are so hot, Becs." She whispers into me.

I feel a smile work across my face as I look into her eyes, but something is wrong. Very wrong. Instead of looking into Chloe's beautiful _blue_ eyes, all I can is darkness. They were black. Fully black, just like the nights sky. It was almost like she was wearing contacts, but I know for a fact she wasn't. I stare at her with my mouth open, full of confusion.

" _Hot like the hell that you will be living in_. _These voices won't die until you're DEAD_." Chloe's voice is changed. It's deeper, almost demon-matic. It wasn't her voice at all, it wasn't _her_ at all. I feel her hands grip around my neck as she starts to squeeze tightly, leaving me to gasp for air. My eyes widen with fear as I try to scream as loud as I possibly can, while feeling the hands grip even tighter around my neck.

* * *

My eyes open to the sound of the kettle being boiled, almost sounding like a scream in my ears. I rub my eyes to give myself a chance to wake up more. I notice that I'm sat down at the kitchen table in the Bella's sorority house. I must of fallen asleep here? My head starts to pound and I feel a headache coming on.

"Good morning, you!" I hear a voice come into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chlo." I say as I rub my head with both my hands.

"Someone have a late night last night?" She says as she walks over to the kettle to make her morning tea.

Wait. Last night? What did happen last night? I try to think back, but it was almost a blur. A faded, fuzzy memory which my brain just can't seem to revise.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I guess so." I say back with a laugh.

Chloe gives me a giggle back, and I swear I almost blush by how cute it sounds. Okay heart, settle down. Chloe then joins me at the other side of the kitchen table along with her hot cup of tea, facing me.

"So, are you going to Luke's party still tonight? I'm thinking about dressing up as Pocahontas. Well, sorta. I kinda have this costume that will work perfectly, I think." Chloe says as she takes a small sip from her her tea.

"What?" I say back quickly. My mind decides to picture what Chloe would look like in her costume. It's almost so realistic, it's almost like I've seen her dressed up like it before, almost like a clear memory, but then again, not really. Because I've never seen her dressed like that before.

"Oh, yeah. For sursies. Stacie mentioned it before, I think she can help me with a costume or something, so, yeah."

Chloe giggles again, then gives me a weird look. "Hey, what happened to your face?" She says as she leans over the table and her fingers find my skin. I feel her fingers carefully caress my forehead and I flinch once she touches just above a certain area.

"That looks ouchy. Maybe you should get that checked out... Oh, and I'll show you costume, okay! Just wait one second." Chloe says excitedly, as she walks away from the table now, leaving me alone with her tea.

I shake my head at Chloe. Of course she's _this_ excited about Halloween. I decide to get up from the table, and move to the mirror in the lounge room to check my forehead. My mouth drops open as I see a scar. It looks fresh. And it did in fact look "ouchy". But the way Chloe said it, it make it sound... Cute. But in fact, it did not look cute. At all.

I take another look at my forehead. The more I look at it, the more it starts to look like a claw mark. I try to think back, but I can't remember how I got it exactly. Or about last night, for that matter. Or why I was asleep at the kitchen table... _Strange_. Everything about this morning has been strange.

I hear a creek like sound then, something I haven't heard before. It must of been Chloe, ready to show me her costume for the party. "Chloe?" I say aloud. But something catches my eye in the mirror behind me, as I hear a different voice. " _Surprise_." It was a young girl, with long black hair wearing an off-white coloured dress. **Faceless**.

And I suddenly remember everything.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to the owners.

So, I decided since it's Halloween, why not write a Bechloe one shot?! I really love Control by Halsey and _kinda_ got inspired. I hope you guys like it. And happy Halloween, my lovelies!  
 _x_


End file.
